Burlington County, New Jersey
Burlington County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Jersey, and is also the largest county within the State of New Jersey. The county seat is Mount Holly Township. As of the 2010 United States Census, the population was 448,734, an increase of 25,340 (6.0%) from the 423,394 enumerated in the 2000 Census, retaining its position as the 11th-most populous county in the state.NJ Labor Market Views, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, March 15, 2011. Accessed October 3, 2013. The most-populous place was Evesham Township, with 45,538 residents at the time of the 2010 Census, while Washington Township covered , the largest total area of any municipality. The Bureau of Economic Analysis ranked the county as having the 158th-highest per capita income of all 3,113 counties in the United States (and the 11th-highest in New Jersey) as of 2009.250 Highest Per Capita Personal Incomes of the 3113 Counties in the United States, 2009, Bureau of Economic Analysis. Accessed April 9, 2012. Burlington County is part of the Delaware Valley area, located east of the Delaware River. However, the county stretches across the state, and its southeast corner reaches tidal estuaries leading to southern New Jersey's Great Bay, which separates the county from the Atlantic Ocean. History Anglo-European records of Burlington County date to 1681, when its court was established in the Province of West Jersey. The county was formed on May 17, 1694, "by the union of the first and second Tenths."Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 93. Accessed September 30, 2013. The county was named for the Bridlington, a town in England.Map and history of How New Jersey's counties were created, New Jersey Genealogy Solutions. Accessed October 9, 2013. Burlington County was also the seat of government for the Province of West Jersey until its amalgamation with East Jersey in 1702, forming the Province of New Jersey. The county was much larger and was partioned to form additional counties as the population increased. In 1714 one partition to the north became Hunterdon County, which itself was later partitioned to form three additional counties. The county seat had been in Burlington but, as the population increased in the interior, away from the Delaware River, a more central location was needed, and the seat of government was moved to Mount Holly in 1793.Heavens, Alan J. "Town By Town: Mount Holly keeps people coming back", The Philadelphia Inquirer, July 21, 2013. Accessed September 30, 2013. "Mount Holly, is, of course, the Burlington County seat. It has been since 1793, and many historic buildings lining the streets near the county offices are occupied by law firms, bail-bond providers, and title companies." Geography )]] According to the 2010 Census, the county had a total area of , of which of it (97.4%) was land and of it (2.6%) was water.Census 2010 U.S. Gazetteer Files: New Jersey Counties, United States Census Bureau, Backed up by the Internet Archive as of June 11, 2012. Accessed October 3, 2013. Most of the land in the county is coastal and alluvial plain with little relief. There are a few anomalous hills, such as Apple Pie Hill and Arney's Mount, the highest of not only the entire county but also among the highest in South Jersey at approximately above sea level.New Jersey County High Points, Peakbagger.com. Accessed October 3, 2013. The low point is sea level along the Delaware and Mullica rivers. The county borders Atlantic County, Camden County, Mercer County, Monmouth County and Ocean County in New Jersey; and both Bucks County and Philadelphia County across the Delaware River in Pennsylvania.Areas touching Burlington County, MapIt. Accessed December 29, 2014. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Mount Holly have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in February 1934 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in August. Demographics Census 2010 Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 423,394 people, 154,371 households, and 111,610 families residing in the county. The population density was 526 people per square mile (203/km²). There were 161,311 housing units at an average density of 200 per square mile (77/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.39% White, 15.13% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 2.69% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.48% from other races, and 2.07% from two or more races. 4.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000; Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 21, 2013.Tables DP-1 to DP-4 from Census 2000 for Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 6, 2008. Accessed October 3, 2013. Among those residents listing their ancestry, 21.2% of residents were of Irish, 19.1% German, 16.3% Italian, 10.8% English and 7.1% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000.DP-2 - Profile of Selected Social Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 30, 2013. There were 154,371 households out of which 34.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 10.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 31.50% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $58,608, and the median income for a family was $67,481. Males had a median income of $46,381 versus $32,228 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,339. About 3.2% of families and 4.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.5% of those under age 18 and 4.9% of those age 65 or over.DP-3 - Profile of Selected Economic Characteristics: 2000 from Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 30, 2013. Transportation Roads , the county had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the local municipality, by Burlington County, by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Burlington County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 21, 2013. A variety of major routes were constructed through Burlington County. Major county roads include County Route 528, County Route 530, County Route 532, County Route 534 (only in Shamong), County Route 537, County Route 541, County Route 543, County Route 545 and County Route 563. State Routes that pass through are Route 38, Route 68, Route 70, Route 72, Route 73, Route 90 (only in Cinnaminson), and Route 413 (only in Burlington). U.S. Routes that traverse are U.S. Route 9 (only in Bass River), U.S. Route 130 and U.S. Route 206. Limited access roads include the Garden State Parkway (a stretch in Bass River TownshipGarden State Parkway, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed November 21, 2013.), Interstate 295 and the New Jersey Turnpike (a portion of Interstate 95). The Turnpike extends through the county for approximately from Cherry Hill Township in Camden County to Hamilton Township in Mercer County (including the 6.5 mile (10.5 km) Turnpike Extension from the turnpike bridge over the Delaware River to the mainline at Exit 6).Interstate 95 / New Jersey Turnpike Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, October 2001. Accessed November 21, 2013.New Jersey Turnpike Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed June 16, 2014. Five Turnpike interchanges are located in Burlington: Exit 4 in Mount Laurel Township, Exit 5 in Westampton Township, Exit 6A in Florence Township, Exit 6 in Mansfield Township and Exit 7 in Bordentown Township.Travel Resources: Interchanges, Service Areas & Commuter Lots, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed October 3, 2013. The New Jersey Turnpike Authority plans to widen the Parkway to three lanes in each direction from exit 80 in South Toms River, Ocean County to exit 30 in Somers Point, Atlantic County, including widening of bridges at several river crossings.Garden State Parkway Milepost 30 to 80 Widening Project, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed October 3, 2013. The Authority extended the 'dual-dual' configuration (inner car lanes and outer car / truck / bus lanes) south to Exit 6 from its former end at Exit 8A in Monroe Township, Middlesex County. This was finished in early November of 2014.Widening Program Overview, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed October 3, 2013. "The NJ Turnpike Interchange 6 to 9 Widening Program (Widening Program) consists of approximately 35 miles of road widening and associated interchange improvements from the vicinity of Interchange 6, in Mansfield Township, Burlington County (Milepost 48) to just south of Interchange 9 in East Brunswick Township, Middlesex County (Milepost 83). The proposed improvements to the Turnpike include: Widening the mainline from 6-lanes to 12-lanes from a point approximately 2 miles south of Interchange 6 to the existing 10-lane dual-dual roadway south of Interchange 8A."Gov. Christie, NJDOT Commissioner FoxPraise $2.3 Billion NJ Turnpike Infrastructure Investment Project, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed November 3, 2014. "The Widening Program created a three-lane Outer Roadway in each direction over the 25 miles between Interchange 6 in Mansfield Township, Burlington County, and Interchange 8A in Monroe Township, Middlesex County." Bridges The Burlington County Bridge Commission is responsible for maintaining the Tacony-Palmyra Bridge and the Burlington-Bristol Bridge, both of which cross the Delaware River. In addition, the agency maintains several bridges along CR 543 including the Riverside-Delanco Bridge over the Rancocas Creek.About Our Bridges, Burlington County Bridge Commission. Accessed August 7, 2014. Public transportation The River Line is a diesel light-rail system operated for New Jersey Transit by the Southern New Jersey Rail Group on a former Pennsylvania Railroad line between the Trenton Transit Center in Trenton and the Walter Rand Transportation Center and other stations in Camden, with 11 stations in the county.River LINE System Map, New Jersey Transit. Accessed November 21, 2013. New Jersey Transit operates bus service into Philadelphia on the following routes; 317, 406, 409, 414, and 417 routes, and into Camden, New Jersey only on the following routes; 407, 413, 418, 419, and 457; and to Atlantic City on the 559 route.Burlington County Bus / Rail Connections, New jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed September 22, 2014.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed September 22, 2014. Academy Bus Lines operates buses from Mount Holly, Mount Laurel, Westampton, and Willingboro to New York City's Port Authority Bus Terminal and Midtown Manhattan, as well as the Wall Street area of Lower Manhattan.General Information, Academy Bus. Accessed September 22, 2014. The BurLink bus service provides six routes, under service funded by the county and operated by the South Jersey Transportation Authority, providing connections to New Jersey Transit's bus and rail service.BurLink Bus Service, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed October 3, 2013. Government Burlington County is governed by a Board of chosen freeholders consisting of five members who are elected at large by the voters of Burlington County in partisan elections and serve staggered three-year terms, with either one or two seats up for election each year in a three-year cycle. Burlington County's Freeholders have both administrative and policy making powers. Each Burlington County Freeholder oversees a particular area of service: Administration & Natural Resources; Education & Justice; Public Works & Veteran Services; Public Safety & Health and Human Services; and Hospital and Medical Services & Elections. The Board is currently completely held by Republicans. , Burlington County's Freeholders are:Board of Chosen Freeholders, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014.2014 County Data Sheet, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. *Director Bruce Garganio (R; Florence Township, 2014)Bruce Garganio, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. *Deputy Director Joseph Howarth – Director of Hospital and Medical Services / Elections (R, Evesham Township, 2014)Joseph Howarth, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. *Aimee Belgard (D; Edgewater Park Township, 2015)Aimee Belgard, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. *Joseph Donnelly - Director of Public Safety, Natural Resources, and Education (R; Cinnaminson Township, 2016)Joseph B. Donnelly, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. *Joanne Schwartz - Director of Health and Corrections (D; Southampton Township, 2015)Joanne Schwartz, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed August 4, 2014. Three federal Congressional Districts cover the county, including portions of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Districts.2012 Congressional Districts by County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections. Accessed October 3, 2013.Plan Components Report, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2011. Accessed October 3, 2013. The county is part of the 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th and 12th Districts in the New Jersey Legislature.2011 Legislative Districts by County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections. Accessed October 3, 2013. The county is also home to the majority of megabase, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, the entire Air Force Activity / Headquarters of JB MDL McGuire Air Force Base, and all of the main portions of the Army Support Activity, Fort Dix and most training grounds / shooting ranges lie within the county borders in New Hanover, North Hanover, Pemberton, and Springfield townships.Colimore, Edward. "Traffic changes eyed for area of joint base", The Philadelphia Inquirer, September 3, 2011. Accessed November 2, 2013. "More than 22,000 people work at the joint base, which is surrounded by Wrightstown, New Hanover, North Hanover, Pemberton Borough, Pemberton Township, and Springfield Township in Burlington County, and Lakehurst Borough and Manchester, Jackson, and Plumsted Townships in Ocean County."Zimmaro, Mark. "Military bases set for merger", Burlington County Times, August 28, 2009. Accessed November 2, 2013. "The 42000-acre facility will be called Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst.... The pay discrepancies are because Fort Dix and McGuire are primarily in Burlington County, where salaries are based on Philadelphia wages." Politics A moderate and swing county in New Jersey politics, Burlington County in recent years has become an important area for the Republican Party, especially in more affluent communities that have developed new residential areas, such as Medford, Mount Laurel, Moorestown, and Evesham (as opposed to areas along the Delaware River occupied by minority and working class households). It does however, tend to lean and vote Democratic particularly in federal elections. As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 276,700 registered voters in Burlington, of which 92,046 (33.3%) were registered as Democrats, 66,045 (23.9%) were registered as Republicans and 118,442 (42.8%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 167 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Burlington, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 29, 2014. Among the county's 2010 Census population, 61.7% were registered to vote, including 80.3% of those ages 18 and over.GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 126,377 votes countywide, ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 87,401 votes (40.2%) and other candidates with 2,158 votes (1.0%), among the 217,428 ballots cast by the county's 291,760 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.5%.Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 29, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 131,219 votes in the county, ahead of Republican John McCain with 89,626 votes (39.9%) and other candidates with 2,329 votes (1.0%), among the 224,740 ballots cast by the county's 280,836 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.0%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 110,411 votes in the county (52.9%), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 95,936 votes (46.0%) and other candidates with 1,609 votes (0.8%), among the 208,540 ballots cast by the county's 264,532 registered voters, for a turnout of 78.8% .2004 Presidential Election: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 79,220 votes countywide, ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 46,161 votes (35.8%) and other candidates with 1,512 votes (1.2%), among the 129,060 ballots cast by the county's 289,900 registered voters, yielding a 44.5% turnout.2013 Governor: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 29, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 5, 2013 General Election Results : Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 66,723 votes in Burlington County (48.0%), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 63,114 votes (45.4%), Independent Chris Daggett with 6,333 votes (4.6%) and other candidates with 1,661 votes (1.2%), among the 139,030 ballots cast by the county's 282,209 registered voters, yielding a 49.3% turnout rate.2009 Governor: Burlington County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 29, 2014. In the 2012 General Election, Democrats Aimee Belgard and Joanne Schwartz won election as Freeholders, knocking off Republican incumbents Bruce Garganio and Mary Ann O’Brien, despite being outspent by a six-to-one margin.Levinsky, Dave. "Republicans outspent Democrats 6 to 1 in losing freeholder campaign", Burlington County Times, December 13, 2012. Accessed September 30, 2013. "Released earlier this month by the New Jersey Election Law Enforcement Commission, the campaign finance reports showed Freeholders Bruce Garganio and Mary Ann O’Brien spent a total of $642,778 in their losing effort, including $85,000 on television advertising during the last two weeks before the election.... By contrast, Democratic Freeholders-elect Aimee Belgard and Joanne Schwartz spent a combined $82,707, none on TV commercials." Municipalities The following municipalities are located in Burlington County. Unincorporated areas are listed within the municipalities in which they are situated. The type of government is listed in parentheses where it is not included in municipality name: *Bass River Township **Harrisville (ghost town) *Beverly (city) *Bordentown Township *Bordentown (city) *Burlington Township *Burlington (city) *Chesterfield Township *Cinnaminson Township *Delanco Township *Delran Township *Eastampton Township *Edgewater Park Township *Evesham Township **Marlton CDP *Fieldsboro (borough) *Florence Township **Florence CDP **Roebling CDP *Hainesport Township *Lumberton Township *Mansfield Township *Maple Shade Township *Medford Lakes (borough) *Medford Township *Moorestown Township **Moorestown-Lenola *Mount Holly Township *Mount Laurel Township **Ramblewood *New Hanover Township **Fort Dix (part) **McGuire Air Force Base (part) *North Hanover Township **McGuire Air Force Base (part) *Palmyra (borough) *Pemberton Township **Browns Mills **Country Lake Estates **Fort Dix (part) **Ong's Hat **Pemberton Heights **Presidential Lakes Estates *Pemberton (borough) *Riverside Township *Riverton (borough) *Shamong Township *Southampton Township **Leisuretowne *Springfield Township **Fort Dix (part) *Tabernacle Township *Washington Township *Westampton Township *Willingboro Township *Woodland Township *Wrightstown (borough) Most municipalities have their own municipal courts, and the county has a Superior Court as well. Municipal courts handle traffic and minor criminal and civil matters, while Superior Court handles the more serious cases. Libraries The Burlington County Library, became the first county library in New Jersey when it was established in 1921 in Mount Holly. Library service grew in popularity and several moves ensued as more space became a necessity. By 1971, a new headquarters facility had been constructed, Cinnaminson and Bordentown had joined the system as branches, and a bookmobile visited areas without local facilities. Medford and Evesham had joined the system by 1975. The Pemberton Branch joined the system in 1987. Maple Shade became a branch in April 2001 while Riverton, the newest branch, joined in December 2003. With a larger network of 9 additional member libraries, the system provides a range of services to its residents.About the Library, Burlington County Library. Accessed October 9, 2013. Education Burlington County College is a two-year public community college serving students from Burlington County. The school, located at campuses in Pemberton and Mount Laurel and was founded in 1966 and opened to students in 1969.College History, Burlington County College. Accessed October 3, 2013. Wineries * DeMastro Vineyards * Valenzano Winery See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Burlington County, New Jersey References External links *Burlington County Historic Photos, Part I (Bass River Township, New Jersey to Medford Lakes, New Jersey) *Burlington County Historic Photos, Part II (Medford Lakes, New Jersey to Wrightstown, New Jersey) *Official County Government website *Burlington County Library System *Burlington County Chamber of Commerce *Burlington County Home Health Care *Nathaniel Rue Ewan's photographs of early houses of Burlington County, New Jersey Category:1694 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Burlington County, New Jersey Category:Geography of the Pine Barrens (New Jersey) Category:South Jersey Category:States and territories established in 1694